


Mercy

by Sami714



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda wasn't what Michael wanted, but she was what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after One Way.

Another day, another kill, another stain on his hands. When it became to much at division and the burden seemed to drag him down, he came to her.

Amanda had knotted the silk ties like a sailor but her fingers, except for the gun callus, were soft as a debutant. She ran her fingertips down his back in patterns. The candle wax had cooled. Her hair tickled his neck as she leaned over, delicate scent wafting over like fog in a bay, chilling him, as she whispered in his ear. "I'm not who you want, but I'm what you need."

Face down on the bed, he couldn't see her eyes, hard and beautiful, he could only feel. Shirtless and tied to the mahogany bed posts, he was at her mercy.

Amanda lacked that virtue like desert wanted for rain.

Maybe that was why he came to her night after night.


End file.
